This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) of Taiwan Patent Application No. 089220946, filed Dec. 1, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus, and more particularly to a flat panel display screen with a mounting apparatus. According to the present invention, a tube member of the supporting member is pivotally secured to a handle member. As a result, the flat panel display apparatus can be installed on a ceiling or a wall via adjusting the pivot action of the supporting member. A stand member is disposed at an end of the supporting member allowing the flat panel display apparatus to stand on a level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements for the flat panel display apparatus are mainly focused on the base variations in the prior art. Conventional base structure base for a flat panel display apparatus has a complicated mechanism.
In view of the complication of the base structure in the prior art and the limitation of which base for a conventional flat panel display merely serves to stand on a level, the objective of the present invention is to provide flat panel display apparatus with mounting apparatus to overcome the problem. Said flat panel display apparatus comprises a display screen, a connecting member, supporting member and a stand member.
The connecting member is disposed at the edge or the back of the display screen. A supporting member is pivotally secured to the connecting member. The supporting member comprises a first arm portion and a second arm portion where an obtuse angle is formed between the first arm portion and the second arm portion. The stand member is made of rubber and disposed at an end of the second arm portion to provide friction between the second arm portion and contacting surface thereon and prevent the second arm portion from escaping as the display screen is in an upright position.
The supporting member further comprises a tube member pivotally secured to an end of the first arm portion to allow the supporting member to pivot on the connecting member.
A predetermined height of the supporting member ranges from the 0.8-fold to one-fold of the total length of an upright flat panel display and the connecting member attached therewith.
The second arm portion further comprises a plurality of screw holes for fastening the mounting apparatus to either a wall or a ceiling.